The Crossover - ParaPines fiction by Corey Jackson
by MrSimsFanatic
Summary: Norman becomes best close friends with them two but gets really close with Dipper as they become really close friends but more then friends after their moments together they both realized how they feel more then being friends. Join these two and the rest of the teens in Gravity Falls as this story shows encouragement, trust, and a lot of discovery throughout this whole state.
1. The Mystery Trio

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter I: The Mystery Trio/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{The first day in Gravity Falls for the Babcock family}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It's the first day in Gravity Falls and Norman Babcock is just finishing setting up his room with walls full of posters of zombies and ghost action and his favorite nick nacks of interest as his phone makes a zombie groan like noise, em style="line-height: 1.7em;"A Text from Neil.../em Norman patiently texts a really good friend of his he goes downstairs to ask his mom a particular question that his mom doesn't expect to be ask which was' Why did we move away from Blithe Hollow mom?!" His mother stops doing everything with a long pause and gives him a long look and says; Now that everyone knows about your gift sweetie they would never leave you alone from asking you to help them talk to a loved one that needs to be pasted on and it was making you stressed also for the family..." as his mother explains to him she turns around continuing unpacking boxes as Norman replies back with a " oh..okay then..." all concerned...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"Later that evening Norman heads to an old shack with a totaled S hanging on the roof named "The Mystery Shack" as he sees the two kids that looks his age and starts thinking palsy to himself, /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"Why am I getting a queazy feeling all of a sudden...erm...mostly from him..?/emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"" As he continue to walk inside he turns around noticing the boy with the blue and white cap being picked up forcibly by a tall, darker guy. "HEY!" Robbie Let go of me!" The boy shrieks outloud Listen Pip-squeak! Wendy is MINE got it? Robbie you don't Understand! Erm! I'm- NO! I do understand enough to pound you to the ground! the tall teen says outloud as Norman starts getting scared for the boy also; Robbie! Where are you? As the girl Wendy Shouted Norman turns around seeing a girl with a green plaid long sleeve shirt with a winter cap on; Until next time bastard...! As Robbie walks away Norman realizes he's been staring at the awkwardly sweaty teen boy on the ground trying to catch a breath but looks like he;s used to Robbie for a long time; DIPPER! C'mon Grunkle Stan has our bags in our rooms, we gotta unpack! As Norman stops staring at the teen kids he notices that they see him and respond saying; Hey! Your a guest? M-me? O-oh no... I just moved here from another state I live here now Im new to Gravity Falls... Oh, cool! See ya round then! Mabel shouts back while her and her twin brother walk into the shack; They...noticed me.../spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The next day Norman wakes up for the first day of high- school, as he brushed his teeth with his zombie toothbrush he can't stop thinking about the twins noticing him; Hmm...I wonder if they go to the school I go to now...? As Norman gets his school bag and heads for the bus he notices people are looking at him look confused but continually looking away started talking again; erm...okay then...? as the bus pulls up at Gravity Falls Senior High Norman heads to find his locker he got from orientation day and as he clicks in his combination; alright...02-30- - HEY! Spiky hair kid! H-huh?! You go to our school? This is awesome! Mabel shouting; I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines, and this is my twin brother Dipper, you can call him dip stick or dippy- Mabel... dipper complaining; no no, don't worry heheh, I'm Norman, Norman Babcock. I moved here not to long ago from bli- well, a small town... as norman blushes from dipper getting angry at his twin sister; ay cool man! Wanna hang out with us at lunch? m-me? Sure that would be awesome!(erm...) YEAH! WE CAN ALL be best friends I can sew us a friendship sweater! Mabel shouting of excitement; erm... don't worry Norman, you'll get used to her trust me (as dipper chuckles norman starts to chuckle as well) Hey! I'm not crazy Dip-Stick! Jeez, calm down Mabel you know I'm kidding! Anyways whats your classes on your TimesTable Sheet? Huh? OH! let me check. first is Mr. Jones then Mrs. Taylor also Ms. Vu last Mr. Johnson for Art. After Norman reading them his class schedule the twins both look at eachother surprisingly responding; That's...our classes whoa wha... Oh, hahah how convenient hahah. Norman looking relieved randomly; I think were gonna be really good friends as I can see... Dipper smiling at norman with a sight of happiness and relief; as the three kids head to their first block class Norman cheeks are red like a rose from blushing a lot but he doesn't even know why he's blushing though;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It's 12: 30 and it's time for lunch so as the three kids head to the lunch court to meet the twins two other friends Norman asks who are they; Who's Coraline and Wybie you guys? Oh them? Their really great friends of ours Coraline is from the other side of USA so was Wybie but they both moved here to Gravity Falls to get away from the Madness as they say aka...their family. oh wow I'm guessing it was crazy where they lived? Norman asks; Oh hell yeah! Both of their family are pretty full of randomness and such. Plus they said where they lived called...The Pink Palace...? Dipper remembering nervously(Not to mentioned Coraline had some ugly times when first living there in the beginning but never telling why) O-oh...erm...wow okay...as they walk over to the table after getting there food the two eastern kids gesture them; Hey Dipper, hey Mabel, hey uh- Norman, this is Norman, Norman babcock! He's new to town and just moved here from around the Central time to here to eastern time! ay Norman. Nice Spiky Hair you got there. The blue teenage girl said blushing towards Norman; oh, uh thanks I guess.. While their chatting around eating their lunch Norman starts to doodle in his notebook and notices that some kids from other tables are giving him a glare at the table their all sitting at; Why do they hang with that tall hair kid? He's such a freak show...Yeah I know right I heard he's the ghost boy from Blithe Hollow and him and his family moved here to start a new life...what a freak, no...more like a fag..;while the other table is laughing it up Norman starts looking down at his paper but doesn't notices that the twins overheard what the other table was talking about which made the twins angered at the other table while giving them a glare at them; Just ignore them Norman, they like to pick on us as well so just ignore them, thats what we do. How can you two ignore that...i-it's just...ugh nevermind it doesn't matter! I'm going to take a walk around school... As just Norman picks his lunch plate up and dumps it in the trash Mabel looks upset but didn't know that Norman would have this happen on him on the first day; I-I'm going to the libary I'll see you three later...Mabel replies back concerned;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Norman and the rest leave school as the bell ranged Courtney is waiting for him but when he heads to his older sister that's a senior Mabel stops him and asks him something; Normy! W-wha...? Normay? Norman replies back confused; Wanna come hang with us at the mystery shack? Only if you want to though. o-oh y-yeah that w-would be awesome! Let me tell my sister. Hey Courtney I- Norman! Where have you been I've been waiting forEVER...! Actually is it okay I can go hang with some friends of mine? F-friends? them? Yeah. Oh my god yes go hang with them Norman go have fun! As Courtney looks excited she wispers in her brother's ear; I'm proud of you Norman...have fun. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Come on Norman lets go! Mabel shouting of excitement; Okay okay I'm coming!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As they arrive to the Mystery shack Norman was surprised to noticed they lived here, he just thought they worked here but didn't knew that their uncle lives here and their uncle is their guaridan; Welcome to The Mystery Shack! Where we don't put the fun in refund! wow...hahah nice slogan-as Norman couldn't help but to chuckle; Sorry for laughing my apolog- no, don't worry, even we think its funny that it's sad! Anyways the family room is in the back, come on! As Norman and them are sitting down on the couch a pig runs up on the shy kid's lap which startled Norman; Oh this is my pet pig Waddles, isn't he adorable? (Mabel asking adorably) W-why y-yes he is... -As Norman is petting the pig he realizes a glowing figure of his grandma and never realized she has been following him all day; Erm...excuse me real quick. Okay take your time Normay! Mabel cheerfully replying back; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Grandma! What are you doing here I'm with some friends of mine...I just wanted to see how my grandson is doing can an dead woman spy on his grandson for pete sakes? Grandma they don't even know about me yet some people from school were gossiping about me back at Blithe Hollow I- ...Norman...? WHA? huh?! Oh...hey Mabel...I- I was j-just- Save it Normay don't worry I know everything, but please don't think were all gonna abandoned you because were not for crying outloud! I Know your Norman Babcock from Blithe Hollow your the boy who saved the world of all paranormal of the rise of the evil dead! Thats the most awesome thing! Plus, Me and Dipper, were known outside of school as the "Mystery Twins" we go around town or in the woods to solve mysteries that we can dig up in Gravity Falls. and as for Dipper, he's a really shy twin to me but I love him dearly, Plus...I know he's been checking you out and you two do get along a lot... (as Mabel confronts him and explains everything about her and Dipper's past Norman and Mabel sit on the bench talking it over for quite a while) Look, me and Dipper live with our Grunkle Stan because...our parents...died...-as tears start to puff up in her eyes Norman hugs her because he knows how it feels to lose a loved one a lot, W-why are you hugging me? Mabel...I walked out here because my dead ghostly figure of my grandma thats still here has been keeping an eye on me this whole time...again, I have a gift that I can see...the undead... Norman sighed;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I know it's kinda weird and freaky but- That's not freaky! What the hell you talking about boy! That's the most awesome gift someone ever had! Norman begins to chuckle along with Mabel he now notices what Mabel said earlier and his face was red a s tomato that he himself couldn't even hide it- Wait, your saying that Dipper...likes me...? Mabel puases for a moment of silent and starts smiling really big staring right back at Norman; yeah, from the looks of it it really really LOOKS like he does, but I'm not going to say anything about it, I'll keep it between us two and dude...you can't hide it either I know you like him don't deny it Normy! uh-uh,uh,uh! from the looks that Norman hides himself in his jacket Mabel starts to laugh even louder Don't worry about it, its between you and me We'll let fate bring you two somewhere of what happens in life. By the way Dipper erm...knows about your gift.. She begins to respond guilty, How does he know?! To be honest he followed me to the Libary without me noticing, he's pretty smart at doing that I mean like, we are the Mystery Twins here in Gravity Falls. and actually, we both wanna know something. and what is that...? Would you like to become the first Mystery TRIO? m-me? Why me? hello Normay! You can see ghosts we can all have adventures together and have all the fun and such! Come on it will be fun and something to look forward to, not to mention a lot of bumps on the road but come on its fun! Please pretty pretty pwease?! Normay? (as Mabel begging for Norman to join her and Dipper on their Adventures of Mystery Solving Adventures Norman finally came to his decisions; -sigh- I suppose I can be the first Mystery Trio. What can go wrong right, ay? ay? heheh. YAY I can see this is going to be a long year of fun and adventures! as Mabel hugs Norman tight in the mystery shack Norman has been listening the whole time which also even gave him a startle shock that Norman said yes to join their Adventures while a touch of pink on his face from blushing; He...actually wants to join...I can see this is going to be a successful year for us three!/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Redemption

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter II: Redemption/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{Something lurking in the forest I suspect}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was finally Friday, The Mystery Trio head straight out of school heading to the twins mystery shack to find out some stuff anything new in gravity falls, but after all the researching and finding nothing, they head out to the forest to find some clues or anything mysterious; After walking for hours in the forest and finding nothing they start to get tired from all the walking and just sat down on an old tree stump by the lake and watched the sunset over the lake; Normay? y-yes? Are you having a lot of fun so far?! (as Mabels eyes grew wider and happier) Oh yeah this was quite an awesome day. Yeah but we haven;t found anything new yet, it's to quiet around here something isn't right. Seriously It's like TOO quiet. After the three trio realizing something isn't right they heard a noise out in the far which caught there attention which they started heading towards the noise and they herd another noise but it sounded a lot closer then where it was then which frighten them even more; SHHH! everyone be quiet for a sec...!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was no other then 2 seconds they saw a dark shadows figure in the far out bushes which caught them some attention and they took off in the speed of running following by the lurking monster dark figure chasing them down catching up to them the beast scratched dippers arm a tad bit which made dipper even more frighten as for Mabel and Norman all three of them reaching the light of The Mystery Shack which made the monster scurry back into the dark abyss of the forest leaving the three teen kids on the ground trying to catch a breath for a sec; W-woah...that w-was like shock of adrenaline going through me...UH diddo! same here what was that thing? (The trio asking out of all hope) I do not know but...I think we got a new mystery to solve... Dipper pointing out surprisingly shocked after since it's been a year since their last mystery; YAY we got a new mystery to solve aren't you excited Normay?! As always Mabel getting all excited hugging Norma tightly which made him a tad red on his face; o-oh y-eah actually, yes quite yes I can see I'm going to enjoy living here...(I hope...) Come on Norman...it will be a blast...your not scared are you? no. I wasn't just expecting something that strong to jump out at us it kinda looked like something from my...dream...oh my god... As the twins look at eachother confused with curious minds couldn't even resist of even asking; What was this dream exactly Norman?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Well...it was a night...not to long ago when i was dreaming I was walking through the exact same pathway of the forest and it was really quiet but too quiet...I saw a evil red eyes in the bushes which frighten me so I started running off back to my home but as of all of a sudden I fell down and it caught me but by the time it caught me I woke up...so like I DON'T KNOW...I'm just confused... As Norman ends talking with a long pause of awkwardly silence dipper points out something he remembers from a year ago; I remember having this same experience but with someone that kinda...went after my sister because he was madly inlove...with her. Dipper muttering furiously; His name is Gedien...Gedien Glee...he's been competing with our Grunkle Stan and try to buy out the mystery shack or try to take over the town... But Mabel, it can't be him! He's in jail still remember? Well yeah he is but what if...something is giving him...updates or something? Mabel getting worried as Norman gets worried as well; Guys...if he's in jail he can't even reach anyone at all accept 1 phone call...plus most prisions as I was told don't have a lot of windows...so like it couldn't be him...right? Norman explaining from how he thinks of the whole thing; Normay could be right Dip-stick. Yeah...he has to be right... br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{I'm me, no one can't change me for who I AM}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~It was a stormy night in Blithe Hollow...the night of the battle to save Blithe Hollow from the evil one...Norman was being dragged to the ground with tears falling out of his eyes trying to save his whole town from it being destroyed by the evil one and as right this minute he hears " Norman...please do not give up, you can do this, do this for Blithe Hollow, do this for your families and loved ones, do this for me, your grandma..." As then Norman gets up and destroys the evil ghostly evil figure of himself after hours of battling to save Blithe Hollow...everything was over...everything was back to normal as if one second he felt a pull down inside the ground~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /-GASP- oh my god...it was just a dream...-as norman realizing the puffy tears in his eyes he gets a text from Mabel saying;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mabel: Nᴏʀᴍᴀʏ NORMAY MORNING NORMAY ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ?! Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴜs ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ...ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ʜᴇ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ;)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Normal: Oʜ ʜᴇʜᴇ...sᴜʀᴇ I ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ Mᴀʙᴇʟ ʟᴏʟ"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mabel: ᴡᴀʜʜʜʜʜ I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ II ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴡ-ᴡᴇʟʟ...SOOOOOOO!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Norman: Lᴍᴀᴏ ʜᴀʜᴀʜ I'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴡᴏ ɪɴᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛ!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Other then that, Norman heads off to The Mystery Shack for a pleasant day with his two friends Mabel and Dipper, he notices that back at school Coraline and Wybie were pretty quiet around them...mostly Coraline though she looked like she was thinking about something though; Well...here I am...-the knocking on the old creaky door made it echo through the shack which caught everyones attention making norman blush- NORMAY! (Norman trying to break free of mabels tightly hugging giving him no breath) heheh, its nice to see you too! Come on...he's in the back! Okay. Norman replying back causally; Hey Norman! hey...-wha...are you listening to...Disco Girl...by Bubbax...? WHA? ERM? UH? NO why would you think that?! d-don't worry I like them as well even though I never talk about it... As Mabel sits there fangurling this awkward moment there was a long awkward silence as usual Mabel break it saying; Lets Play some games guys! Okay! style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / After hours of playing video games in the back room of the Mystery Shack they are all worned out so they thought of just hanging out having their fun conversations; So Normy you got anything else you wanna share with us? like anything back at Blithe Hollow or anything if you would like to say anything about it? -sigh- well...I have a good friend of mine back there name Neil...we can only reach eachother by phone now since he's sometimes busy but he said he wants to come here to gravity falls this summer to visit me and meet you all and- NEIL? OOOOO I WANNA MEET HIM CA I BE THE FIRST? PWEASE PWETTY PWEASE?! Yes Mabes...calm down... Just at that second Dipper couldn't help himself but to laugh from hearing Norman calling Mabel "Mabes" which made Mabel shout; BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Mabes...Hey...Don't call me Mabes...it sounds old...(Mabel crossing her shoulders pouting) Aww...but I thought it would be an awesome nickname for you I mean like,...I'm "Normy" aren't I? Gahh...you got me on that one okay you can call me that then hehe...what about me? Can I have a nickname?! (norman surprisingly looking at Dipper asking that question) Oh how about...heheheh DIP-STICK! BWAHAHAHAHAHA I call him that though Wahhh!(mabel whining with loudness) erm...how about...Dipster...? Yes! I like that! -dipper blushing not expecting that nickname ever since his childhood- Anyways Normy...don't let people get to you around town or school you are who YOU ARE! To be honest some people think me and dipper are erm siblings with benefits...OH GOD I hate when people think were like that...! Gets on my nerves... Dipper getting furious is really adorable~Norman kept to himself; But your right guys, I am who I am to be honest...you two are like the first friends that I think I will always be friends with forever...even though we only been knowing eachother for a month but like...you two are awesome and I couldn't thank yall for that...specially you Dipper...you two are really awesome to me! Dipper cheeks starts to get really red after norman's cut of that part of what he said about him as Mabel starts tearing up with joy ending up with them group hugging;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{I can do this, or can I...?}~ br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I don't know Wybie...it's the fact that you know our childhood was ugly back at The Pink Palace when I first moved there specially with the ...ugh other "mother" creature...I still can't forget that day but not even Mabel and Dipper do not know and now that their new friend they got which hey, he's pretty cool I like his hair but like I don't know him as much yet so I'm not ready to redempt to the fact if I want to tell them...or the whole story... As Coraline sat there worried and sad Wybie comes up to her and hugs her tightly; ah ah! Please you know I do not like to be hugged...well to bad you needed it so accept it because I know you needed it Coraline! oh your so corny when you said that. whatever. Wybie replied back ignoring what he was called; By the way you have a cousin that lives around here? Actually yeah (coraline replied back causal) His name is Robbie, long chin and nose, dark hair, punkish dating some girl that works at The Mystery Shack but he doesn't like Dipper for some reason... He pretty much acts like he hates everyone but he's actually really nice when you get to know him. Coraline explaining at a normal pace of speed trying not to get her words jumbled up; I do not know if I can do this Wybie...or can I...? Coraline! Wybie! DInner is ready! I ordered Chinese tonight! Wanna go get some chinese? Sure. I guess. As they head downstairs Coraline's Mother Mel has the table set out of the chinese take out they ordered since they didn;t go food shopping today; Smells good! Coraline where you going? I'm going to eat in my room thank you...Coraline replied back bummed; No your not your gonna eat with us like a family! Get back down here young lady! ugh! Fine whatever...! Come on just try Coraline...-Wybie asking softly- br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{You can't hide it from me Dipper come on}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / it was a week later there was a severe thunderstorm in Gravity Falls, Adams Country so everyone had to stay indooors so no getting or finding clue's today about the strange beast in the forest today as Mabel was sitting on the couch got some popcorn to watch Why you actin so Cray Cray Dipper is sitting there just reading the Mystery Book that he found from his first summer in Gravity falls before moving here permanent; Mabel give me that you know your doctor said popcorn isn;t on your food list because they'll get stuck in your braces! Pwease Can I have a little I promise it won't get stuck! No Mabel give it to me please. Ugh, fineeeee...! As The twins are watching tv Mabel starts to think it over after a while and couldn't hold her tongue back anymore and just shouted it out; Dipper! what? what did I do!? Dipper you can't hide it from me you know...I know I can tell... erm...t-tell w-what...? Ever since Norman showed up to Gravity Falls you been asking him to come hang with us or go on mystery hunting...and you two have a lot in common like its obvious that...you like him...you can't hide it from me! As Dipper's face turns bright red he starts to shout out; N-no I d-don't! I swear I d-don't! Dipper just give up you can't hide it from me I can tell...and ITS SOOOO CUTE! EEEEE! Stop it Mabel seriously! You can't say anything okay?! Please don't say anything I beg of you! Please! Chill out Dip-Stick I won't you can count on me...heheheh(Mabel already know that Norman likes him as much as he knows Dipper likes him as well) My lips...are sealed.../p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. The Deviant One

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(238, 238, 238); padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: rgb(51, 51, 51);"Chapter III: The Deviant one/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 15px;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{Just your Normal last day of school for Spring Break}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As the months pass by it's spring break in Gravity Falls, winter is finally over for a good while before summer around the corner as well. AS the Trio head to school for the last day of school for spring break they were hearing something while walking through the forest on their way to school and as usual, Dipper starts getting curious as usual while Mabel is lost in a train of thought following by Norman sitting there getting nervous with thoughts passing through his head following by all the glowing ghost figures he can see that he was trying to ignore while they walk to school, finally, they made it to Rixton Academy and they head to their lockers and head to their first block class; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Normy! Yes Mabes? Norman looking confused; When can I meet your friend Neil?! -sigh- like I said, not for a while until like, this summer when he comes down for a week. Awa...Okay! Mabel replying back bummed but also okay with it as usual with her cheerful self; Norman. Huh? w-wha? Oh hey Dipper. What you drawing? eh? oh just doodling since Mr. Jones is letting us watch a movie but this movie bores me, so I'm doodling... Dipper commenting back bored surprisingly; Nice Doodles I like them! R-really? They're just doodles man. But wow thanks! Boys! Lower your voices please! Mr. Jones scolding Norman and Dipper wondering why their talking while Dipper and Norman sit there giggling;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It's lunch time and the kids are a their normal table talking about what their all gonna do this weekend and as usual, Mabel wants to do a sleep over; NORMY! Wanna come sleep at our house for the break?! PWEASE pwease pwease pwetty pwease?! Chill Mabel sure let me just text my mom and dad to see if thats okay... Norman replying back with a casual pace of comment; YAY okay!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ʜᴇʏ ᴍᴏᴍ? Is ɪᴛ ᴏᴋᴀʏ ɪғ I ᴜʜ..ɢᴏ sʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴀᴛ ᴀ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /ᴍᴏᴍ: Yᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs?! Oʜ ʏᴇᴀʜ Cᴏᴜʀᴛɴᴇʏ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ ᴡʜʏ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ sᴡᴇᴇᴛɪᴇ ɢᴏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ I'ʟʟ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ! Hᴀᴠᴇ ғᴜɴ Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ Lᴏᴛ's ᴏғ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴜs! :)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴀ ᴛᴏᴏ... xDbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Okay, she said I can come. YAY YAY YAY! Mabel jumping up and down all excited while Dipper turns away smiling and blushing; -RANG- As the kids head to their own classes Dipper thinks to himself; ~Wow...he's so adorable but I can't tell him even though we been hanging out more then us three gahh...this is going to kill me a lot~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It's evening time at The Mystery Shack and Mabel got some video games and food and cupcakes all made and set out for them to eat and play and a lot of movies to watch as usual, Dipper tries to avoid it and Go through his Mystery Book with a gold hand with a 3 in the middle; NO NORMY YOU can't beat me in this race NOOOOOO! -sigh- It's just a game Mabes. Norman replying back blank; But I always Beat everyone! AHH! Grr you beat me this time, next time this means war! Come on Dip-stick come play with us! heheh...I-I...I'm good.. Dipper replying back nervously; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It's an hour later and they been up for a while but they all crashed in the living room Norman on the pull out bed from the couch mabel on the floor and Dipper in the chair but Dipper wakes up sitting there feeling not combfortable in the chair so he gets up and thinks; ~Should I ask Norman if I can share the bed with him...? I don't want to look or make him think I'm a creep or something...-sigh- Think Dipper think! Just ask Dipper~ N-Norman...? huh, wha? Oh hey dipper you okay? Norman wondering whats wrong; Is it okay if I can share the pull out bed...? Not to sound like a creep or anything it;s just the recliner isn't combfy at all. Sure, why not It doesn't bother me man. oh, hehe okay. As Dipper gets into the pull out bed feeling nervous Norman sits there while dipper falls fast asleep with his head turned against Norman which made Norman a little shy making his cheeks turn red but for some reason Norman liked it knowing that Dipper likes him but him and Mabel keep it to themselves so after that Norman falls fast asleep and as usual, Mabel wakes up to use the restroom but when she comes back caught them two sleeping in the same bed and as usual she gets her scrapbook and camera saying; I'm so snapping this and they won't even know hehe" with the quiet sound of the snap from the camera she pulls the picture out and puts it in her scrap book and storing it away going softly back to sleep;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{He's back...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It is the next Morning in Gravity Falls and they all wake up as usual Mabel is the first one up and she still see's them two sleeping all spread out, she starts to giggle and walks into the kitchen while grunkle stan is in his boxer and muscle shirt drinking coffee asking his neice; Hey kid, why is the boy and that new kid in the same bed...? awwa grunkle stan just leave them be! ugh fine... As Stan Pines just walks away annoyed that his only nephew is in the same bed with another boy from his beliefs; As Mabel makes her way to the living room to surprisingly wake up the two boys she gets her microphone out and shouted; WAKE UP NORMY WAKE UP DIP-STICK! AHHH! As Dipper and Norman like huddle up together from fright of startled makes them look at eachother blushing and letting go quickly; bwahahahahaha that was priceless you should of seen you two's faces! Mabel mostly looking towards Norman with a chesuire cat smile making Norman into complete silent; Come on guys lets get into the town and look for some clues! Dipper and Norman shurgging their shoulders going on ahead while Dipper goes take a shower and Norman goes to the second bathroom grunkle stan added to the mystery shack and since Mabel already took her shower she waits for the two boys and after they head out, they drive the Mystery Cart around town; You two wanna go to the Diner? Mabel asking out of bordem; Nah, it looks packed as usual; wait, the diner? PACKED? how so? Whats so bad about it being packed? Norman asking out of curiosity; Norman, this town is like a ghost town most of the time how can this old run down Diner be packed? Lets go check it out. As the Mystery Trio head into the Diner going through the whole crowd of people cheering from up front they finally reach the front as their hearts stopped while Norman sits there completely utterly confused while the twins are furious to death from what their seeing; GEDIEN?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I DON'T GET IT?! Dipper shouting out with furious thoughts going through his mind; How can you be out of jail two years early already?! This can't be happening?! Awa my people...can you all excuse me while I talk to these pleasant kids for a sec here to you all gifts from the one and only adorable Gedien Glee! As Gedien makes an adorable face and throws out tons of gifts to everyone after they head outside Gedien starts telling them; Alright listen up you swines! erm...did you just call us pigs...? SHUT UP BOY! I'm back officially and there's nothing you can do to stop me or expose me ever again! As Gedien sits there doing his pathetic laugh Dipper and Mabel sit there trying to leave but not realizing that Norman asks; Okay, Who ARE YOU and why are you here in this town and trying to be rude to my friends? got anything to say mr. I'm so "adorable" even though your not? Why are you here? and who ARE YOU boy? Do you KNOW who your talking to? Yes, I'm talking to some kid that is being ridiculous for no reason and needs to stop and leave this instant and another thing- AHH! Norman! Normy! I told you not to test me boy don't EVER make me angry GOT IT?! As Mabel and Dipper run towards Norman, Diper has Norman on his lap worrying from what Gedien as just done to Norman and that Dipper brings Norman back to The Mystery Shack to patch up some bruises; This town will SOON be mine! It will be ran by ME GEDIEN GLEE MWAHAHAHAHAHA! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As they head back to The Mystery Shack and Norman lays down on the couch and its after a long day running around town going to the police station trying to confront the two stupid Police deppities about Gedien should go back to jail but they wouldn't listening at all; Here Normy, drink this it will make you feel better so- Mabes, don't worry I don't need this it's- No! Drink it Norman you need to drink something! Mabel fussing at Norman for his health; Okay fine... Alright well I'm gonna head to bed it's pretty late. Okay Night Mabes... Night Normy! As Norman and Dipper sit there and talk Norman asks Dipper; H-hey Dipper...? Is it okay i-if you sleep down here with me t-tonight...? As Dipper sits there surprised that Norman would ask him that he answers back happily; why of course Norman. Your my best friend to be honest I would do anything for ya! heheh...Okay. Norman replying back softly but actually happy; As Norman and Dipper lay on the bed Dipper tells him: Hey, come with me I'm going to show you a secret spot of mines I hang at. Oh okay. As Dipper brings Norman upsatirs to the roof where dipper hangs at to throw pinecombs across the yard to see if he can throw far away; Well, this is where I hang out what do you think? Dipper asking nervously; Oh my gosh...I think this is is a really great view! Y-you really t-think so? Yeah! Norman replying back with excitement; o-ow... whats wrong? Oh i-it's just from that gedien guy hurting me... ugh I know I know how you feel he's a huge jerk on the inside but were gonna get some clues tomorrow. Okay...I'm so t-tired...as Norman starts sitting on the roof wobbling his head around and as his head falls on Dipper's chest making Dipper's cheek turning pink; N-Norman...? oh...w-wha? oh my gosh I'm sorry D-Dipper I-I j-just- Don't worry it's fine come on lets get to bed man... As Dipper and Norman head downstairs to the living room on the pull out bed and as Norman and Dipper lay there talking for a few more minutes Dipper turns around in the bed and realizes Norman is fast asleep not to mention Norman has his head facing Dipper's chest; O-oh m-my...well it's not like he knows..." As Dipper goes fast alseep they both are sleep sound asleep peacefully while once again Mabel catches them whispering to herself; They can't hide it from eachother not for long...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Whats the point I do not know if I can't hide it for long though}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / What's the point of telling him Mabel, what if he acts like he doesn't like me since he's hiding it and the fact that he never...came out at all. Come on Norman I know it's not time but you got to wait for the right time trust me... As Mabel tries to knock some sense into Norman Norman realizes something he senses and just completely silences himself; Alright you might be right...I'm always right Normy I know true love when I see it and I see that you and Dipper are meant for eachother and I will tell you right now you two DO make an cute couple! As Norman sits there blushing as his face turns light beat red Mabel sits there laughing her butt off knowing that Norman wasn't expecting to hear that; Well lets go meet Dipper. He says were going to find some clues about the lurking beast in the forest. Alright../p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Coraline's Past of Mystery

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IIII: Coraline's Past of Mystery/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"~{I need to tell you three something}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was the next day at The Mystery Shack while Dipper wakes up seeing it's 6 in the morning and br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Norman is still asleep. Everything was quiet in the shack while all he can hear is the sound of the br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /wind blowing outside and thunder rolling through the clouds. As Dipper see's Norman shivering br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /from the cold he covers Norman up whispering to himself; …. Love you Norman….. As Dipper gets br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /out of bed to make something for breakfast Norman gets out of bed wondering why Dipper is up this br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /early on spring break; Why are you up this early Dipster? Eh, just hungry I guess might as well get up br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /to start m day. Eh? Eh? Dipper talking like a tough person; hahah like always your funny but fail at it br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /just kidding hahah. Ah! I am funny I got a good sense of humor! Yes but also you can sometimes fail br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /at it hehe but do not worry, I find it pretty funny. As Dipper starts to blush a tad bit he see's someone br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /outside; Who….the hell is outside this early in the morning….? When Dipper and Norman make br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /their way to the front door they see no other one then; Coraline?! What are you doing here?! I-I…I br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /just need to talk to someone….. As Coraline's eyes start to puff up in tears Norman goes get Mabel br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /while Dipper asks her whats wrong br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /What happened…? I….I've been hiding something about my past life I never told you all br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /about….A-and I-I need to tell you three…. When Dipper sits there thinking what she never told her br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Coraline sits on the Cabin bench wailing her eyes out with spite of pure sadness which made Mabel br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /hurried downstairs to console her best friend until she was calmed down; Come inside Coraline, I'll br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /make you some Hot Chocolate… As they head inside no other then in the edges of the peek of the br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /forest come out saying to it's self; Coraline…you shouldn't have told them…..for I'm no other br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /then….Gedien Glee…..Farewell for now…..descendant….. Okay Coraline, What is bothering you? It's br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /going to take some long time it's a pretty long story….. We have all day…I-I just d-don't know iif I br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /can tell you three….. You can tell us anything sweetie…..Pwease…? –sigh- fine. Coraline huffed br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /to herself; Back when me and Wybie lived on the other side of the coast we lived in this house called br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The Pink palace…..When I "I" first moved there, I was bored so my parents told me to count all the br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /objects in the house and write them down on the notepad so after whiles of counting…I found a small br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /door… KIDS! Who wants to go to the diner? Grunkle Stan isn't it a little early fo- and? So what? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lets go you can come to young lady I'll pay! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As they head to the Diner up town as usual it was back to the no business with the normal br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /waitress with the closed eye that she can never open as she takes their orders Coraline sits there and br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /gets a text from her descendent saying; Little girl don't you dare tell them or else! –sigh- too bad I'm br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /telling them As Coraline blocks her older cousin's number even though she knows whats going to br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /happen she continues of telling while grunkle stan went to the restroom; Anyways, After finding the br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /small door and opening it with the key my mother found it was just a bricked wall. BUT! That wasn't br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /all there was- KIDS! Lets go home! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As the kids head back to the Mystery Shack Coraline explains more in the car ride back to the shack as the story gets interesting; As I was saying, one night I was sleeping and some mice came in and their eyes weren't like any mouse eyes, their eyes were made of buttons. Woah, buttons?! Dipper asking out of curiosity; Yeah...it gets more interesting...anyways it lead me to the small door that was bricked up which made me curious so after I opened it, there was this glowing tunnel leading to some other place somehow...and after I followed the mice it lead me to another small door and after I opened it, it lead me to back to the main room which didn't pleas me at all. So pretty much it was li- actually it gets creepier...like I heard humming coming from the kitchen which kinda caught my attention so as I followed the humming I seen the mice ahead running towards the kitchen and as I saw it, there she was, my supposedly "other mother" as she claimed to be she says. ...Other mother...? Mabel wondering kinda worried; Yeah, she was making chicken and all these yummy stuff which made me more hungry. She told me all kids have other mothers which as I was stupid enough to believe her...as I was eating the food was delicious like I was really surprised of how good the food was. Next there was- As coraline was telling the story there was knocking at the door; Come in! Hey um...is coraline he- CORALINE I was looking everywhere for ya what are you doing here? Wybie asking worried; I...I'm telling them Wybie...oh...you finally gonna tell them...? Why of course I can't hide it from them forever Wybie you know that... Alright, go ahead and continue. As I was saying...there was a knock at the door and the other mother opened it saying it was "Wybie" but this Wybie didn't talk...which kinda made it kinda creepy. Yeah like this other me had button eyes and couldn't talk at all. Wybie said upsetly; So like my other mother told me go ahead and go play with Wybie outside as we explore the garden, there was my "other father" and he looked happier then my other dad before he died. As we were walking my other father was in some flying bike made for two and asked me if i wanna see the finishing touches to the garden so I said " sure why not." and when I got up on it, we took off and as it was finish with Wybie down there smiling down below I seen the garden was me made with a lot of plants and flowers like it grew open...it was so beautiful... As Coraline keeps telling the story her mother pulls up saying it's time to go home so her and Wybie got into the car and they drove off leaving the three mystery kids confused of why they just took off all of a sudden;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{I told you not to tell Coraline!}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Wybie and Coraline get home they have a visit from Coraline's cousin or descendant "Gedien" Wha? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I DON'T THI- Hush it little girl! You already exposed about my mother's side which was your other mother THAT YOU DESTROYED! As Coraline and Wybie stand there and as Wybie starts balling his fist up Gedien calls someone out; Oh..."Mom'! What...? YOU? BUT HOW CAN THIS BE? MOM HELP US SHE'S BACK! Coraline I...I can't do anything about it your cousin has us on our own control... Where's Robbie?! I need his help I gotta- OH NO YOU DO NOT! At that moment, Gedien gets control of Coraline, Wybie, and Mel holding them in the air with his magicial necklace while they float there terrified; Hey, let us go this instant! Aww...why Coraline...you do not miss your other mother...? I'm officially back I'm your- NO your not you disgraceful piece of trash! You almost ruined this family my husbend is already gone and I'm not losing my baby because of you! Gedien if you don't let us down I'm calling the cops this instant or I'll- AHH! MOM! I told you not to piss me off old woman! Mom! As of this instant My mother will throw you in the room and while your at it ma, please lock the door. Why of course my Gedien... No! NO! MOM!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Its the middle of spring break that day and Dipper, Norman, and Mabel are going around the forest looking for clues and hints they can find about the monster and if it has something to do with Gedien as of that second, There was something following them this whole time; Alright, does anyone think Coraline's mother kinda like picked them up but they like took off kinda fast like she was hiding something...? Dipper asking all worried made Norman kinda worried as well but Norman doesn't know why when Dipper gets worried he gets worried as well, it's like they have a connection even the fact that both like each other but only one knows one likes one back; Shh...I hear something. As it got extremely quiet in the forest the same way it was three months ago The three kids start to walk off pretty fast and then they saw it which made them jolt away in fear knowing tht the monster has once again founded them; RUN GUYS HURRY! WERE TRYING DIPPER! WAIT! I think I know what it wants...STOP! Norman but- JUST BACK UP TRUST ME ON THIS! Okay! As Norman stands there facing the monster from across the Monster, Dipper and Mabel sit there terrified as their knee's were trembling with fear and then...it happened; Norman started to considerate with all fine strength of power as he starts to float up and starts to say; Aus dem Licht in die Dunkelheit Sie sterben und brennen in der Hölle für immer und verschwunden sein!" As of that part has happened, the monster started trembling and it just exploaded in flames from the pulse of push making Norman falling to the ground passed out on the ground; NORMAN! NORMY! Whatever he did, he saved us all! Come on lets get him back at the shack! As of then, Dipper throws Norman over his shoulder and Mabel behind holding Norman on the other side heading back to THe Mystery Shack laying Norman on the couch pulling out the bed laying Norman on the bed while Dipper sits there next to him worrying to see if he;s going to be okay; Mabel what am I going to do? it's all my fault that I brought us three into the forest at this time of the evening but Norman...he saved us...and...he shouted for my name...but why me...? Mabel looks at dipper with silent and says nothing else after she promised Norman she wouldn't tell Dipper anything yet because she knew it wasn't time; Dipper...From my Point of view Norman really cares for you and he needs you. I don't know Mabel it's just l-like w-well uh-uh-uh I- uh you what Dipper...tell me now! I well I can't it's just it's nothing it's ju- JUST WANT DIPPER PINES! IT'S JUST THAT I LOVE HIM MABEL! As Dipper confesses to mabel of how he feels Mabel tries even harder to bite her tongue and not let it out because she knows Norman isn't ready to tell until the right time the right moment; I'm not saying anything Dipper but I'll tell you one thing...he might like you back from what I seen and how he acts around you. and the fact that he wanted you to sleep next to him some nights. When Dipper sits there making a loud sigh Mabel tells Dipper; Just stay and watch him as long as you can okay? Okay... Alright, I'm heading to bed. It's been a long heck of a day so please keep an eye on him. Goodnight. As Dipper sits in the chair keeping his eye on Norman, he turns around in his chair seeing Norman is awake saying; D-Dipper? Yes Norman? As Norman looks at dipper, he approaches him and hugs him tight; Thank you so much for saving me... O-oh uh y-you welcome... As Dipper starts to get flustered while his cheeks turns beat red; Erm...is it okay if you can stay down here with me again tonight? You don't have to ask me Norman, I'll defiantly stay down here with you, but erm...can you u-uh move o-o-over...? Oh of course I- ow. ah. Whats wrong Norman? Oh nothing, I'm just bruised from what happened earlier. As Norman sits there talking with Dipper and cutting up in there laughing they both get tired but as always, Norman is the first to fall asleep but his head fell on dippers neck which made Dipper kinda nervous but Dipper actually liked it and didn't even say a word; Goodnight Norman...Sleep tight... /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	5. Coraline's Past of Mystery PartB

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter V: Coraline's past of Mystery (PartB)/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Someone please, help us!}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was the next day and Coraline, Wybie, and Mel are trapped in the bedroom while the other mother has them held for hostage and Coraline has texted dipper right before the other mother had even noticed; What are you doing you brat? O-oh, n-nothing? why? WHO were you texting? That is non of your business... Coraline replying back with an attitude; HEY! Give me my phone back OR I swear I'll- AHH! Baby! Are you okay? What did you do to her you fond beast?! Relax, I just knocked her out and put her asleep she won't be waking up for a long time...Why are you doing this to us?! Because, My son wanted Mabel to be his lover also take over thethe whole state of organ but NO, Mabel's twin brother had to be in the way and NOW Gedien is going to go after them and after all...Dipper's most precious person to him... Who...Wendy...? Mell asking confused with no thoughts; No you dumbass...Norman! Woah, woah woah...Dipper likes Norman? Wybie surprised and confused; SILENCE boy they both like eachother but as usual Dipper doesn't know that Norman knows he likes him Mabel and Norman keep it to themselves until they think they know it's the right time to tell Dipper BUT Gedien is going to go after what Dipper looks to the most...which is Norman... The other mother explaining while having an evil devil smile with her button eyes and boney body ;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{I'll be there for ya man you know that.}~ br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Ready Mabel? Yeah, Ready? 1-2-3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORMAN! The twins shouted out to Norman in the pull out bed; AHH! oh hahah, thanks guys! I didn't think you two even knew when my birthday was how did you two fi- your sister texted me Normy! Mabel smiling all adorable and innocent; Erm...how did you get her number...? Well, before spring break came in it was the last day of school so i was going to the restroom and when I walked in I saw your sister doing her make up with other girls while Wendy was in there just texting as usual and Courtney slipped under the stall her number which kinda uh...made me feel awkward cuz like...I was in the stall and like- your point Mabes? She told me text her while your over here and she texted me this morning about saying it was your birthday so we and DIpper got up extremely early to make some cupcakes and whatever anyways, Happy birthday Normy! Yeah, happy birthday Normanster...heheh... Blow your candles out man! Okay. Norman replying back commonly natural; As Norman blows his candeles out Dipper gives him a big smile while Mabel sits there fan-gurling over the secret love of them two if it ever happens making Norman's cheeks turn red; What did you wish for? Well, I can't tell anyone or it won't come true. Oh yeah true my bad hahah! Wait I got a text let me check. Dipper implying to himself trying to escape before he gives away the attention on Norman; Uh...guys...? Yeah Dip-stick? Look... Oh my god! Is that...? HER OTHER MOTHER?! HOW DID SHE COME BACK TO LIFE?! I do not know but...Coraline,Wybie, and Mel are in trouble and we need to go help them. I'm sorry Normy about this- don't worry, I'm pretty worried about them three too, come on lets go save them!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Run Rabbit Run, Junk}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As The Mystery Trio head to Coraline's house they realized something wasn't right already from the looks of the house, they can see from the top view of the window that the other mother spotted them out from the far which from behind Dipper and Mabel was Gedien; Not so fast you three! I shouldn't of known it was all you gedien...!Dipper yelling out in Gedien's face; GET YOUR FOWL HANDS OFF OF ME BOY! I"M GEDIEN GLEE NEVER, NEVER TOUCH ME! OW! Mabel! How could you hit your own Lover!? Once again, I AM not your lover! I never was I don't even like you! You WILL B MIND MABEL PINES! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE OR I WILL- As that cut off moment after Norman punches Gedien in the face knocking him to the ground; I'm going in guys I'm going save them three. You two take care of mr. pretty boy. But Norman don't, she will destroy you please- Trust me Dipper...Please I'll be okay don't worry. As Norman walks off towards the house Dipper shouts out; Norman! Goodluck I believe in you... At that moment, Norman and Dipper both smile at eachother forgetting whats going on and as norman storms off to the house kicking the door down not even realizing he's strong enough to even kick a door open, he walks slowly into the family room; okay...it's too quiet...maybe their upstairs... At that slow pace of rate slowly walking upstairs he can hear yelling but then it stopped as quickly when norman made a small noise from the loose wood on the stairs; Shit...I'm dead... As Norman continues to walk through the hallway, he saw a door open. and he saw a shadow figure which Norman had the gun that Dipper handed to him while Dipper and Mabel fight off Gedien in the backyard and at that moment, Norman kicked open the door seeing Coraline on the ground completely knocked out while wybie and mel are tied up which shocked Norman turning around seeing the door close shut quickly; DON'T even DARE make another slithering step other Mel or I swear I'll pull the trigger on you and- and what Mr. Babcock? Like your going to shoot her other mother and Gedien's only half mother. You wanna bet on that boney bags? I do not care if I'm only 15 I can fight you, I fought tons of beasts and ghosts back in Blithe Hollow and I can take YOU down anytime NO ONE hurts my friends got it?! I swear if you try to even come towards me I'll- At that moment the other mother starts flying fastly towards Norman which Made Norman take her down with 10 bullets in the head and heart and her eyes where the eyes could fall off so she would die competely; You little shit, This isn;t over I will avenge my gedien I WILL be back! Don;t count on it. your done for. Rot i hell for all I care! When that exact moment Norman threw a bottle of fire on her, she cometely disappeared into the depths of hell forever; Come on guys! No time to talk we gotts save Dipper and Mabel! Well I'm staying right here with my baby girl I'm going to try my best to wake her up! Ok, come on Wybie. Uhm...can you uh...UNTIE ME FIRST SILLY? ha sorry I forgot! Okay, come on! Okay Gedien, It';s time you leave and be done for or I'll- AHH! Norman! The three teens shouted; When Norman hit the ground, Norman got back up and that moment of silence, Norman started to rise up to the sky and was getting ready to do a forbiddon spell on Gedien to make him disappear to somewhere else where he couldn't even find his way back to Gravity Falls; Während ich in den Himmel hoch oben, ich Satz SIE zu verschwinden irgendwo sonst wo SIE can't sogar finden IHRE Weise zurück zu dieser VERSCHLAFENEN Stadt für gut stehen! VERSCHWUNDEN SEIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHen that Moment Gedien disappeared to god knows where he went off to, Norman falls to the ground completely knocked out cold making Dipper running to him instantly while Mabel and Wybie stand back and let Dipper handle this; I'm...taking him back to the Shack Mabel. you two stay here and check out Coraline okay? Sure thing Dipper... As Dipper Picks Norman up and carries him all the way back to the Mystery Shack, everyone around town stares at him wondering why is he carrying Norman in his arms; D-dipper...From when Norman calls out for Dipper and passes back out in his arms knocked out making Dipper tear up with sadness; I got you Norman don't worry your going to be okay. As they get into the shack and Dipper lays Norman on his bed, Dipper sits there for hours in the chair next to the bed watching Norman making sure he's okay fro hours later reaching 9 O clock PM, Norman finally wakes up; D-dipper...? You okay...? As Norman throws his self into dippers chest and starts crying making dipper's cheeks turn red; Why do I have to be like this Dipper? I'm a freak! I got this curse that i never wanted and no one treats me like any normal teen! from that time Dipper embraces Norman tightly calming Norman down, Norman sits there pining in tears into Dipper's chest and from that exact moment they gaze at eachother...Dipper kissed Norman on the cheek; Oh erm...sorry man I uh- Dipper...it's okay...that made me smile...No like...oh my gosh you probably think I'm gay now and- Brah...you don't have to hide it...cuz I am too...well...yeah...erm... but its not like it was something special or anything right? yeah! Norman...your a really closest person to me you know that...? R-really? Yeah. You always make me smile and laugh man and your fun to hang with and be with! The moment when they both yawn and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling talking and talking until they both fell asleep dipper holding Norman in his arms; Best friends Norman...? Best friends forever Dipper.../p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	6. Neil's visit

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IV: Neil's Visit to Gravity Falls/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Hello old friend...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was 6 in the morning while the du on the grass still sits there wet and silk and Norman and Dipper sleep softly in bed while Mabel is in the bed next over snapping pictures with the flash off putting it in her scrapbook, as she goes back to sleep Norman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so when he checks his phone he forgot that Neil is supposed to come to Gravity falls for a visit for three days which threw him off as him and dipper forgot that while him and dipper skyped with Neil, Dipper wanted to set Neil and Mabel up on the first night; Dipper...psst! Dipper! Huh? wha? oh hey Norman whats up? Neil is almost here we forgot... Norman implying to himself; Oh shizz...Mabel! Wake up! We gotta go get Neil, we get to meet Norman's friend from Blithe Hollow today. HE's coming today?! YAY YAY YAY! Calm down Mabes...haha. As the trio get dressed they head out to the train station and while they wait for Neil's train to come in, they play a game; 30 minutes later his train comes in, Neil jumping out with his bags fist-bumping Norman as Dipper sits there getting a tad bit jealous and Mabel jumping up and down; Hi Neil! I'm Mabel and this is my Twin brother Dipper- we met through skype mabel... Yeah we did me Norman and Dipper skyped while you were asleep one night. Neil telling Mabel making Mabel jealous being left out; Ahh! Normy! Dip-stick why didn't you two tell me anything?! The two kids looked at eachother with devious smiles like their up to some plan; Oh...nothing. Yeah nothing Mabes! -sigh- fine...well, Lets go! As the four head back to the mystery shack Neil has his eyes on Mabel this whole time causing Norman and Dipper giving him the look whispering to him; Why you keep staring at her Neil? hmm? hmm? Oh! erm...nothing I wasn't uh...staring...? Oh really...? Norman replying back knowing everything; Please don't tell her Normanster okay? Fine...me and Dipper won't BUT! Erm...b-but what exactly...? Want to get set up with her tonight? WHA! Norman...she only knows me from Norman only like halfway so uh...uh...I don't even know if she will be interested so- nope your going to go to the diner with her tonight. -ugh...fine whatever but uh...surprise her...? Of course Neil! Dipper implying happy; Me and Norman are going to play some games back at the mystery shack so you can have fun with Mabel okay? Okay... Neil responding back Nervously; Calm down Neilsten...I got your back... Tomorrow were going to the public pool so were all going to have a fun time swimming okay? Norman asking his friend seeing if he's up for it; Yeah sure! Wait... Norman realizing something; Does your uncle know about me and Neil staying with you two at all...Dipper? Yeah, He does don't worry plus he's out on vacation while Suus and Wendy are in-charge of the shack so were all good. But Wendy just sits there and texts on her phone silly. Norman responding back thinking as usual; True but Suus has it all handled! Okay. Come on, lets go make that anonymous note for Mabel Neil, Norman can you erm...keep Mabel stalled? Please...? Sure thing Dipster.. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Never leave me...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Back at the house of Coraline and Wybie, Mel and Wybie have been taking care of Coraline and when she finally woke up Wybie was right there sitting in the chair next to her bed watching her like a hawk all this time; huh...JEEZ WYBIE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Oh uh uh i'm sorry I was just making sure you were okay and I uh...have been worried about you...and- As Coraline embraces Wybie and Wybie's face turning beat red from the long hug going on between them two coraline lets go saying; Please don't ever leave me for a long time Wybie... Wait...why...? I thought you- Wybie... Coraline's cheeks turning beat red turning her whole face red; I...l-like you...? from that moment Wybie's face turns red and from that pause of silence coraline starts tearing up and the moment wybie swoops in and gives her a kiss softly on the lips; Wait...you...k-kissed me... I thought you never felt- but i always have...even since I first met you back at the pink palace...I never wanted to tell because I was embarrassed to show my true feelings...I g-guess... When Coraline huggs him tightly making Wybie feeling a lot better they sit there silently for minutes until they heard coraline's mother coming up the stairs;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ The...date...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / When Neil slipped the note under the note under the door of the main room of the mystery shack gift shop where mabel was, Mabel caught a sight of it which as usual, her curious mind goes after the note and as she reads it, her eyes lit up with excitement; DIPPER DIPPER NORMY NORMY! SOMEONE ASK ME ON A DATE TO MEET THEM AT THE DINERS TONIGHT! Oh REALLY? Dipper shoulder bumping Norman without a notice; Who IS it? Norman asked sarcastically; I do not know but i"m going to meet him tonight around 6 pm! I gotta go get ready I'll see you two later! As Mabel races upstairs, the sound in the shop is back to the silence of no customers and creaky floors; Alright Neil, you can come out now shes upstairs. Where did she go? Neil asked; She's getting ready for YOU silly! Go get ready before shes done and go to the Diner up the street as soon before she is ready okay? okay okay I'm going! Hours passed on and Neil heads out the door to the diner up the street and makes seating plans with the lady with one eye closed and sits in the booth waiting for Mabel and when she walks in all excited he sits there nervously waving to her; Neil...? Your the one that sent the note..?(Oh my gosh I didn't think he would ask me out while he is here oh my gosh!) heheh...y-yeah...unless your feeling awkwa- Of course I'm not come on lets sit and order! Oh. Okay! Why hello bunny cakes and who is THIS young man, whats your name young man; The waitress asks; My name is Neil. Well I see you know him huh Ms. Pines? He can be a keeper I bet. Lazy Susan stop your embarrassing me! Oh silly ME I'll get your orders I'll be back! hahah! Sorry about her Neil, she's a pretty sociable lady around here I forgot- don't worry Mabel it doesn't bother me. Mabel...I never wanted to say this but...I have a thing for you and I've been knowing Norman since the 5th grade back at Blithe Hollow but when he showed me who you were through skype from a picture I thought my eyes lit up with happiness and- As Mabel puts her hands on Neil's hands to calm him down from anxiety she tells him; I like you too Neil...I mean yeah, I only been around you for only a day but...we can do another date sometime if you want so we can get to know eachother? Of course YES yes yes! From when Mabel kisses Neil on his baby cheeks which makes Neil's face turn pink she walks out with Neil as they head back to the mystery shack to see what the others are doing; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It's been hours and Norman and Dipper are playing video games playing GTA V that they bought from Wendy's cousin that was giving it away for a good price and they laughed, giggled, smiled at eachother and they laid back on pillows talking to eachother about their past lifes; How did your parents die Dipper...if you don't mind me asking...? Well...it was a stormy night we were under a severe thunderstorm warning and my parents were sleeping and I was in my room messing with my books reading while Mabel was already asleep and lighting struck the house which I didn't even noticed since I was the only one up still and I smelled something burning...I went to my parents to tell them and I seen their bedroom was on...fire...but the fire was green...which kinda frighten me so I woke Mabel up and told her come on we need t call 911 and get out of here... From the moment Dipper started tearing up from explaining; and l-like- You don't have to tell me anymore Dipper its okay... when Norman hugs dipper for a long time laying dipper heads on his shoulder; Norman...were best friends right? Dipper asks; of course Dipper were really close to eachother so like...yeah its not like were gonna do a make out are something; as the both of them laughed they both laid down on the floor falling asleep holding eachother closely; uh...Dipper...? This isn;t uh weird erm...right...? No...were best friends were always there for eachother so it's not like were gonna do something nasty... of course... Night Dipper. Night Normy... From the moment Norman's cheeks turned pink from hearing Dipper calling him Normy for the first time, they both go sound asleep;/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	7. Grounded

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IIV: Grounded/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~{And…..I'm grounded I guess..}~/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / After a long two weeks of spring break Norman returning home with the fact that his father grounded him all because no one told him that Norman went to sleep out at some friends that he never met, YET the rest did all accept Perry; hmm, just because I went to a friends for spring break my own father I call grounds me but my mother can't do ANYTHING about it? Thanks mom… As the zombie groan noise comes from Norman's Pocket he got a text from no other then Dipper; ahh….a nice text from him….I wish I can tell him now but it's not the right time still…br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Dipper: Hey Norman! Wanna hang out today?/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Norman: I'm sorry Dipper but…I kinda got uhm…grounded…..just because I went to you and Mabels house for spring break…/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Dipper: Wait, who grounded you? Your mom said it was okay right?/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Norman: Yeah but my dad didn't like it just because we didn't tell him where I was going…./em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Dipper: aww…..well I really wanted to hang with you today…. :( /em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Norman: I did too I'm sorry )':/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Hours passed on and no new text from Dipper as Norman angsty gets stronger missing Dipper and Mabel a lot an hour later, Norman gets a text from Dipper;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Dipper: Open your window Silly/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Norman: uh….why?/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Dipper: Just open it/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dipper? What are you doing here- Relax your parents aren't home and your mom says just walk up the outside stairs to your window. Can I come in…? Yeah, sure but what about my- Your mom has it under control don't worry. She's pretty cool actually. Hahah…yeah she's a really loving mom but my dad…..well he's kinda- a jerk as you put it? …Yeah… well my uncle stan is home after vacation and want a buddy here tonight? A-are you sure about that Dipper? It's a school night and- -sigh- yes Norman your mom told me for the both of us to stay up here okay? Oh….okay. What do you wanna do? Dipper asks causally; Well….my dad took some of my stuff away so….I've been just laying in bed on my phone bored. Hmm…..there has to be something we can do. Not really Dipster…but we can go on top of my roof if you want? Yeah lets go! 30 minutes passed on and while the two teens lay on top roof staring at the stars counting how many stars are there, they both lay there with no thoughts in their head enjoying their company with each other as Norman was getting the urge to grab Dipper's hand in that exact moment Dipper's hand gets closer to Norman's O-oh my. I-I'm sorr- don't be Dipper. You're my closest best friend ever. I don't care if anyone see's us up here seeing that two best friends are holding eachother's hands so what. Were that close! Yeah! Dipper shouting with no doubt at all; hahah, I guess we can say were friends with benefits huh? Norman chuckling with a squeaky voice; Oh my gosh don't ever say that again Normy! As they both fall back on the roof panel and laugh the night passes on;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{The dance is coming up}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The dance at Rixton Academy is around the corner and as usual Dipper panics tries to make an excuse to not go as the Mystery Trio left school for the day walking back to The Mystery Shack through the lurking forest; Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Neil wants to bring me to the dance Normy, your friend is really amazing! Uh…I thought Neil went back to Blithe Hollow? No, He stayed here for one more week just for me he said. Mabel blushing from excitement; Wow, you and Neil must really like eachother huh? Yeah, he's an awesome person Normy. SO Dipper? Do you got a date to the dance? Maybe you can bring a special someone huh? Huh? Huh? As the both boys start blushing knowing what mabel meant they both just stayed silent with no sound; Mabel I don't know but- Oh Dipper! Norman! I'm sorry but you two should go to the dance together and- UH?! Yeah uh?! Were just friends Mabel please don't plan anything plea- No you two are going together if you like it or not I bet you two will be happy and I predict happiness and- Mabel don't…this isn't the right time I know that…. Norman whispering to mabel trying to stop her; I know Normy just trust me this will get you two closer okay? Okay fine….Dipper? You want to go to the dance with me…? AS friends? Yes of course. The three teens head right back to The Mystery Shack for the day to do some studying and do more research on any new Mystery they can find in Gravity Falls; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ Well well well, what do we got here}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Back at the household of Coraline and them Coraline and Wybie never told Mel that they were dating since like Wybie was living with them since he never had a home so it was a lot tougher on them two so it was two days before the dance was coming up and they were getting their dresses and suits ready and after Coraline tried on so many dresses, this one was perfect, Wybie says to himself; as her eyes sparkled and her blue hair waves in in the air, she looks really beautiful; Coraline? Yes Wybie? you look REALLY beautiful...I really wanted to say that for a long time. Aww thank you Wybie and you look handsome in your suit. As the two love birds sit there both blushing they both lean in for a kiss for a long time with no sound until...it happened; Coraline?! Wybie?! Oh my god! WHere did you come from mom?! Can you knock next time?! and this isn't what it looks- Coraline...it's fine...you two are 16, I always knew you like eachother for a long time but I just didn't want anything happening yet but now that I walked in I just wanted to say now that if you two are dating I don't want any funny games young lady and mr got it? I don't need a teen- OH NO DON'T even say that mom LALALALA- pregnant. AHH mother don't say that that's embarrassing! As Mel walks away chuckling to herself saying to herself; I'm proud of you Coraline, your father is too; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ The dance...it's time}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Norman is in his bedroom all dressed up getting a text from Dipper saying;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Hᴇʏ, ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʏᴇᴛ I'ᴍ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍʏsᴛᴇʀʏ ɢᴏʟғ ᴄᴀʀᴛ.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: Tʜᴇ Gᴏʟғ Cᴀʀᴛ Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ? Rᴇᴀʟʟʏ? x'DD Tʜɪs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ғᴜɴ. Hᴏᴘᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡʀᴇᴄᴋ.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: ᴏʜ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴍᴀɴ I'ᴍ ᴀ ᴘʀᴏ ᴀᴛ ᴅʀɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ᴄᴀʀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛʀᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇ...ʀɪɢʜᴛ?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: Wᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ᴍᴀɴ!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ I'ᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Hey Dipster! Norman's voice squeaking with excitement; Hey Normy you ready? Yeah lets go! HI NORMY...LOOKS WHOS HERE! Mabel popping out from the back; Oh hey Neil! I thought you went back to Blithe Hollow- Nope Our family are here for one more week so I'm hanging with Mabel before I head off! Alright everyone, lets go! As they head to the auditorium where the dance is being held at, they start jamming to music no other then AC/DC and all of the sudden Bubbax came on While Dipper and Norman get silent with the others the two of them start singing to it while Neil and Mabel sit in the back awkwardly silent with Mabel trying so hard not to laugh;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As they walk into the room where the dance is at Mabel pulls Norman out on the floor and as usual, Norman sits there awkwardly until he starts to dance; As a slow dance comes on and Norman goes sits down until he felt a hand grab him from behind showing that it was no other then dipper; Erm...wanna u-uh d-dance...? But what about people finding about you being- I don't fricken care Maybe people should know me better instead of judging me. Wanna dance? Dipper asks awkwardly; I would like to... as the two head out on the dance floor holding eachother and Mabel sitting there pulling her camera out that she snuck from home she starts snapping pictures almost as Neil is completely shocked that finding out that his best friend is homo-sexual but isn't also not surprised since he said to Mabel; To be honest Mabel...I kinda figured he was gay but I never said anything because I didn't want to make him worried. Yeah but you don't even know that they both love eachother but only Norman knows that Dipper loves him too since I'm the one that told him since he's a really cool friend to me. Neil...? Yeah? Neil responded back confused; You think those two are meant for eachother? As Neil sits there to think and realizing how they hold eachother close and Dipper lays his head on Norman his respond was; From my point of view, it looks like their going to be together forever...I never seen Norman this happy in my life and your brother looks even more happier too; Yeah, I never seen Dipper this Happy in my life either so your right I think their meant for eachother. As Neil and Mabel sit there quietly, things get awkward until...Neil lays his lips on Mabels, it took a second until make pursed her lips into Neils with the moment they had both of their first kiss with eachother; Best. Dance. Ever. Norman and Dipper say to themselfs; /div  
/div  
/div 


	8. Let me Be Your Reason

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IIIV: Let me Be Your Reason/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~{What am I supposed to do}~ /strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As the dance has ended The three trio's head back to the Mystery Shack for an all sleepover; I'll bake the cupcakes and get the boardgames out! Mabel shouting with excitement; wow….your a good dancer Dipster! Hahah thanks I get the dancing from my parents…. Dipper's face turning pink from embarrassment; No really you can dance and- I got the cupcakes anyone want some?! OW they're hot I'll let them cool off for right now! Mabel always hurting herself from hot food; Wanna play some Call of Duty? Sure, why not? Norman accepting Dipper's Challenge;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dipper? Can we talk please? I don't wanna thank yo- No seriously we need to talk I'm not playing! –sigh- If you wanna I guess. As they walk outside of the school to the gardens to sit down and talk, Norman tries to make him feel better first; Look, I'm always here for you no matter what okay and I don't want anything bad happening to you because….your my closest best friend I ever had in my life…so if I ever lost you, I wouldn't even know what to do anymore and- At the moment Dipper faces in to Norman kissing him forgetting and realizing what he just did; I-I'm I- I'm so s-sorry I-I….I gotta g-go b-bye I have to leave I'm so sorry Norman I'll l-leave you alone for good. As Dipper runs away shouting"I'm sorry Norman" Crying his eyes out running into the forest leaving Norman there speechless with no thoughts at all; He….kissed me….and Oh my god he just ran off I need to stop him! AHHHH! Oh my god...it was just a dream...But...Mabel is in Los Angeles for honor choir and Dipper says he's been busy...what if my dream was- oh my god! As Norman pulls his phone out trying to call Dipper it goes straight to voice mail multiple times as he finally calls the mystery shack phone with Wendy picking up; Mystery shack...how may I help you...? Wendy! It's Norman WHERES DIPPER!? Calm down calm down Norman, he told me he's going walk around the forest and- Okay thanks bye! as Norman hangs up heading into the forest looking for Dipper he starts to get worried; DIPPER! WHERE! ARE! YOU! Norman's voice squeaking from the far distance echos travel through the whole forest; DIPPER PLEASE RESPOND TO ME WHERE ARE YOU!? As the tears start to come out of his eyes with bitter sadness eyes swelling up with tears seeing Dipper at the edge of the cliff by the waterfall; I...I can't do this anymore Norman...My own twin sister is...leaving Gravity Falls for Distract choir and some Manager wants to sign her up for some demos now and...my grunkle stan doesn't even love me at all and I lost my parents a long time ago my grandma and grandpa don't love me at all...none of my family doesn't love me only Mabel has and now...she's the last one from disappearing... You can't Do this Dipper Please I can't lose you from my life! Why shouldn't I?! I don't have any reason to be around here still! As Dipper lists one foot over the cliff Norman shouts out; LET ME BE YOUR REASON DIPPER! as Dipper eyes widen out big he pulls his foot back seeing Norman has his arms all stretched out getting ready to embrace him like a long lost lover for a long time; Please...let me be your reason Dipper...I Love you and I want to be your reason. From the moment Dipper runs into Norman's arms crying while Norman rubs his head consoling him until...they both kissed deeply for a long time in the last winter snow before spring officially arrived around the corner; Norman...I want you to be my reason...please don't ever leave me forever...I love you... Dipper telling Norman while he cries in his chest softly; Come on Dipper, lets get back to The Mystery Shack. Okay... As the two love birds head back to The Mystery Shack going upstairs into Mabel Dipper's bedroom, well Dipper's Bedroom since Mabel got a Record Demo unless she comes back at a unexpected time as they lay in bed talking and holding eachother tightly until Dipper falls asleepon Norman holding him around his arms Norman starts to get tired as well as the both fall restless to sleep with the cold last night of the night fall winter until the next day was the first day of spring;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Why, I believe this is really happening}~ br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Yes Mabel we are dating now, me and Norman are dating! Dipper shouting to Mabel through via skype on his IPhone' REALLY?! Where Normy I wanna congratulate you two together! Oh he's back at home, he has the flu I'm going to visit him later to keep him company. AWWA how cute! By the way Dipper, Norman knew you really liked him this whole time since the first meeting and- WHAT? HOW DID HE FIND OUT?! erm...me...? Mabel...why did you tell him...?! Because he liked you two idiot silly! Normy really loves you I know it sounds early or whatever you wanna put it but I can see it into you two that you two really love eachother, Now Go visit your b.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d! AHH MABEL don't say that Grunkle Stan is around the corner of the hallway I don't want him to know right now okay? okay jeez, Bye Dip-stick love ya! Bye Mabes Love ya too. as Dipper starts texting Norman also getting excited to get to text as mabel puts is his B.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Hᴇʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ʜᴏᴡ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴀ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ? D:br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: I ғᴇᴇʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄʀᴀᴘ... TᴏTbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Wᴇʟʟ, ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ? =)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ...? (._.)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ I'ᴍ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴏ.br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As Dipper drives to the Babcock household he starts to see something from out in the far of the forest which made him feel scared as he drives faster reaching the home of the Babcock; Oh hello Dipper, you here to see Norman? Wait let me correct myself as Mabel says it your b.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d? -sigh- Dipper getting pinker from heaing that from Norman's older sister; Yes Courtney I'm here to see my boyfriend to take care of him, is he okay? yeah he is he's upstairs playing video games go ahead and go right on up my parents aren't home, your all good. courtney paragraphing it all innocently; As Dipper heads upstairs to Norman's bedroom opening the door slowly making sure Norman is not doing anything that he doesn't want Dipper to see; Dipper I know it's you come in love. Oh erm...okay sorry I was just- What don't like seeing your boyfriend all messy? Norman responding chuckling; No no I never said that- Relax I know you, you would never say that come in man. As they both sit on the bed playing video games from the silent moment Norman starts to feel pain in his stomach dipper laying his head on his lap; hurts Normy? ugh...yeah...whatever I ate it really messed me up...I wish you can kiss me but I don't want to get you sick and- the both two boys kissing from surprised making Norman all silent; Normy...I don't care if your sick I'll still kiss you and...if I get sick then we can be sick together so what. Awww your soo amazing Dipper I... sorry I might of said it to much- Love me? I love you two love... Dipper responding back happy to hear those three words; Normy... you don't think were...rushing are we...? No Dipper I really do love you you love me right? Of course I do love you your the best thing that ever happen to me I can't ever lose you love and- Another kiss coming from Norman to calm Dipper down so he wouldn't be worried; We can make this through Dipper, I know we can...we can fight together from the evil held in this town or anywhere, I can see us together forever. I love you deeply Dipper and I mean that okay? Okay, I love you Norman... I love you to Dipper.../p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	9. All Night Crime

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IX: All Night Chrime/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{Shower me with Thoughts of Temptation}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It was your ordinary day in Gravity Falls at Rixton Academy while Norman and Dipper sit at lunch enjoying their company holding hands while Coraline and Wybie sit across from them as they all talk having fun before summer break begins and how Norman and Dipper can go visit Mabel in Los Angeles soon; So now you two been dating for a while right? Wybie asks with curiosity; Why of course. Norman implying with excitement; and you two never even ha- Do NOT even finish that sentence please... Dipper interrupting not wanting to hear the three letter words Wybie was going to say while Coraline and Norman glares at Wybie; What? I was just gonna ask. Sweetie, you don't ever ask that question and you know these two awkward idiots don't wanna hear that. Awkward idiots? wow love ya too Coraline. I'll be here all week buddy! Coraline speaking to Dipper laughing her butt off; Well... Norman pausing before he speaks out what he was going to say; I think I'm gonna head to class early...I'll see you ina little bit love. As Norman gives Dipper a light kiss on the lips and heads off leaving Dipper confused but Coraline knowing what Norman was about to say; I'm...going to catch up with him okay guys? Dipper saying awkwardly; Go ahead...have fun! Bye man. Bye Wybie. Bye Coraline. As Dipper heads off Coraline starts giggling leaving Wybie confused as he asks; What are you thinking Ms. thing? Oh...nothing hehe... maybe the fact that Norman kinda wants to have his first time with- NO NO my virgin ears don't need to hear this! NORMAN WANTS TO HAVE IT WITH DIPPER! Don't shout it out for the whole school to hear! Wybie fussing Coraline trying hard not to laugh; Come on...lets head to T/E class Love. Okay MS. THING! I said not to call me that! heheh...sorry. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As Dipper catches up with Norman asking him whats wrong Norman's face starts to get pink from the question; O-oh n-nothing D-Dipper...I'm fine don't w-wor- there is something wrong love tell me please? I-I...I don't know if you wanna hear or- Or the fact that your...ready...-sigh-...like me...? But Dipper. Were only 16 we can get in trouble and- erm...you do know most teenagers experience their first time at 16...right..? Are you sure love...? Norman asking Nervously making sure Dipper was right; Of course...but I don't wanna do it if your scared to and- As Norman kisses Dipper deeply against the wall they stop as they seen someone passing by; does that answer y-your q-question love? Norman asks giggling embarrassed; when the right time comes Norman okay? When we both know okay? Of course, lets get to class, it's Fine Art Survey. Okay. As they both head off to Mrs. Vu's class to do some graphics art for their current project for the day Norman feels a lot happier now;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Aroused with temptation begins}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As the two head back to The Mystery Shack while the shack is closed today but the two do not know the reason, they head upstairs as Stan Pines is in his boxers and muscle shirt in his recliner watching The Wheel of Fortune as usual and when Norman and Dipper drop their stuff on the floor and lay back on the bed talking to each other laughing a lot; Norman stop it, Norman don't tickle me stop no hahahaha! and when it get silent in the room from Norman and Dipper started kissing for a long time where it started to get more then kissing, It started to where Dipper has Norman against the headboard of the bed as Dipper lets out a moan trying to be quiet before Grunkle Stan heard anything onto the fact that Dipper breathing onto Norman's neck until Norman felt something; Dipper? oh yes love? I'm ready if you are...? As Dipper continues to make out with Norman and where things get kinda serious where Norman lets out a moan not caring whoever heard him or Dipper at all until one to another throws their shirts off as Dipper stares at Norman's pale beautiful body that sparkles in the light glistening in the sight while Dipper's body is like a tanish structured figure but also small of a twink figure as people put it these days the two continue to fall back on the bed kissing deeply until where things get more intense where one is kissing the neck of another as the pleasure gets more serious. Norman...I- dang it Norman I want you on me! Dipper shouts out with no fear; as one heads down and things get more then serious; {He...pretty good for a first timer} as Dipper sits there watching Norman pleasuring Dipper until Dipper couldn't even hold back anymore until he jumped away; Uh...you ready for the...main thing Normy..? From The moment Norman shakes his head yes as their both completely clothesless where their both filled with sweat faces both red from their flusteredness until things get more interesting for them from one to the other lets out a moan burying one into the other chest until one picks the other up holding them as one is trying his far best not to make a sound; Shit Norman I'm- I'm- Until thats when they both reach their reaching Point and they both fall back on the bed holding eachother full of sweats as Norman bury his head into Dipper's chest trying to breathe; Well? what? Norman asks; How did I do? Norman sits there with a smile saying; you did amazing love. as they both sit there and kiss before going to take a shower;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ Your going to Los Angeles}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was a week later and The Mystery Shack is still closed but Dipper wanders why Grunkle Stan is locking everything up as he asks; Kid. I'm sorry but your going to have to stay with your sister tonight in Los Angeles for just tonight and- Why? Why do I have to leave here whats going on Grunkle Stan? -sigh- his uncle lets out with a depressed breath; Every year on one night...all crime is legal for 12 hours...which is one night... hahahahahahah! Your funny, no whats the real reason? ... As the uncle sits there silently trying to get his nephew to believe him; wait...your serious...? Whats going on? Every year around June 5th is where on this exact night, they hold this thing called The Purge here in oregon... I know sounds stupid in just here but Gravity Falls is far the worst where it happens and- What about Norman I can't just leave him and- Kid! Calm down your boyfriend is coming with you to stay with Mabel and them for the next two days I talked to Perry and his mother and they trust YOU for some reason and Mabel but knowing you two getting into some trouble around here in Gravity Falls but I'm taking their words so Pack your stuff up, Norman is on his way here in a few minutes to pick you up while the rest of us fight out to save Gravity Falls and- Wait, woah woah woah... who made this Purge night Grunkle Stan...? We Can't just leave you here all alone. As Grunkle Stan sits there silently guilty; I...I can't tell you or they'll...come after you three and you know who they are...I just can't tell you.. Kid please go pack up okay? ugh, fine! Dipper has a plan this whole time as he puts on a gorup call through his cell phone phone calling Norman and Mabel saying; Mabel...come to Gravity Falls, Norman meet me here, were staying we got an old friend of ours thats being up to no good again... Who Dip-stick? -sigh-...It's Gedien...I think he's the one that created the purge night...all because of me and he;s black mailing my grunkle stan...Mabel tell grandma and grandpa you HAVE to head back to Gravity Falls okay? Norman meet me here but be careful please, I love you? I love you to sweetie and I will. Aww you two love birds are just a bunch. Alright I'll see you two around 5 o'clock. Alright. okay. As the three hang up about to re-form The Mystery Trio once again getting ready to take down the one that invented this night for The Annual Purge test, hours passed on as Dipper and Norman got some weapons all ready where they head to Coraline Wybie's house to get them armed as well; After an hour later, 5:10 PM Mabel has finally made it where everything starts around 7 pm and they head to Where they can find Gedien where they know where he hides... his underground place under his house where Gedien's father is stupidly unoticed about it all this time;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Okay guys get ready because- As they all stopped because the sirens were going off they all jetted into the bushes before they saw anyone come jetting out, as they seen the first person come out breaking into the diner as another from behind stabs the person instantly killing him from Mabel getting frighten from it and Dipper and Norman and all against eachother trying to be quiet until they heard something; Well, well well what do we got here. Some little punks trying to sneak away from getting killed? Shit guys run! Wait! Wheres Coraline and Mabel?! DIPPER! HELP US! Until one of the guards to the factory where they were hiding around got a hold of Mabel and Coraline and pulled them from behind into the window holding them hostage; HEY! OPEN UP YOU DOUCHE OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING- Well well well, we got Wybie and the two love birds huh? Robbie...?  
Dipper remembering the dark pale face of Coraline's cousin; Your seriously gonna shoot us? What did we ever do to you bruh?! as the gun clicks for ammo Wybie gets in front; Don't you DARE shoot these two Robbie! I do not care if you hate us three just because were friends with your cousin OR that I'M dating her! As Robbie's face is filled with shock but also anger even more, the triggered was pulled where Robbie shot Wybie in the waist causing him to fall down weak; After Dipper Pulled out his shotgun firing it shooting Robbie three times until he was completely dead, Dipper and Norman help Wybie up trying to bring him somewhere safe until he was okay; Guys, I'm fine don't worry I can handle myself lets just go save my love and your sister! As they try to find a way inside, seeing a whole bunch of rooms with doors as one of them opened it seeing a guy in a suit in a chair tied up with a bunch of woman with masks on walking in circles with a huge blade in their hands getting ready to do god knows what they would do; Until they shot one of the security guards blocking the double doors where the whole meeting was held Dipper starts banging on the door; OPEN UP GEDIEN! NOW! At that second all three kicked down the door there was a few guys and gedien at the top of the old stage with Mabel and Coraline tied up in two chairs with a blindfold over their heads as they start to whimper pleading for the three boy's help Gedien is at his far most worst point of the life in this sleepy town; How did you get back here in Gravity Falls GEDIEN?! I thought I sent you somewhere far away! Norman screaming his anger at Gedien from far below; Don't you even dare try to stab me or your next! But the gang member wouldn't listen and tries to stabb Dipper which before he would reach him Norman pulls the trigger at the gang member to its head instantly dying; WHY CAN'T YOU DUMB KIDS JUST GO AWAY! BEFORE YOU ALL SHOWED UP GRAVITY FALLS WAS ALL ABOUT ME EVERYONE LOVED ME AND ASKED ME FOR HELP AND BOUGHT MY GOODIES! NOW THAT YOU 5 SHOWED UP SPECIALLY YOU NORMAN! YOU ALL TOOK MY PLACE AS THE MYSTERY TRIO! Gedien screaming his lungs towards the three; As Dipper and Norman and ybie pull up their guns towards Gedien about to fire, this happens; ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that, unless you want these two lovely girls to die from the blades that can come out if I PUSH this button instantly killing them. So I WOULDN'T even dare unless- Wait, Gedien. Mabel shouts with no fear; my request for you is...I'll be your queen and kiss you. Mabel NO! Dipper shouting out scared; Dipper...trust me on this JUST trust me...; Mabel whispering to her twin brother; Well, a kiss is what I seek upon the lips I shall get my dear Mabel.. as Gedien takes off the blind folds to give the kiss of Mabel Pines, Mabel kicks the remote out of Gediens hands where it lands into Dipper's Hands; GO DIPPER! As Mabel headbutts Gedien on the ground; M-my...MY REMOTE! YOU FOWL LITTLE GIRL I SHALL KILL YOU NOW! Not on my watch! Says Norman firing the gun into gedien's body three times; As the three boys untie the girls before they ran off, the members try to fight off the 5 teens for Gedien's sake until they all arrived; Alright assholes! The kids come with us! Unless you wanna face the rocket launcher? Perry says along with Stan and the rest; Dad?! Grunkle Stan?! The Three Trio says confused? You five are in a lot of trouble for not telling us what you did! Come on! I'll take care of them for ya five! As perry shoots the missles into the factory main room turning around thinking they never survived that until, he shot him. AHH! Huh..? DAD! NO! As Norman and the rest run back to the door entrance where Pery fell to the ground where he was shot in the chest and stomach, he tells his only son; Son...don't you EVER forget about me okay? I know you and him have been dating...your m-mother told m-me as a few coughing up blood comes around; I am proud of you for being that brave enough to stand up for yourself and showing people who you are. I know I h-haven't been the best father but...I-I'm proud of you and I love you... As Perry finally stops talking showing that he's dead from the four gun fires which brought Norman to tears hugging his father telling him; I love you too dad...I'll miss you... As the rest leave before the factory blew up after hours it's 5 am in the morning, two hours before the purge is over with they head back to The Mystery Shack to patch theirselves up and lock up the whole shack with the new high-tech security system they got a while back;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ and this is when our lives together, begins}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Its a all school party all in school at Rixton Academy and everyone is having a good time, Mabel is officially back in Gravity Falls after turning down the ugly agreement with her rude manager, she's now back in her own town where she has her true friends and true love; As they all dance out by the BBQ and then Norman asks Dipper to come with him to the Garden of Roses; Dipper...? I know we been only dating for about a month but...w-would you like to go steady with me...? Sounds corny huh...hahah... No of course not love, I would love to! as the two lovers kiss under the gazebo of the gardens where as usual, Mabel sneaks up and starts snapping pictures of them kissing while Coraline and Wybie laughing behind her; HEY! DON'T TAKE PICTURES OF US! RUN DIPPER! RIGHT BEHIND YA MAN! /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
